I Don't Mean to Hurt You
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: Inoue ask Rukia to give a letter for Ichigo. Until 1 week, there's no reply from Ichigo. And one day, Ichigo give back Rukia's book and there's a letter in it. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Please RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is my first English fanfic ever. So, if there're something you want to comment it, you can do it by review this story.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

*********

**I Don't Mean to Hurt You**

*********

**RUKIA POV**

"Hello, Kuchiki," Tatsuki voice surprise me.

Although we in different class, we're best friend. But, really. She make me surprise. Why? She never comes so early like this morning. She usually comes a few minutes before the bell rings.

"Hi…what's wrong? You don't look yourself today. Why do you come so early today?" I ask her.

"Well, I have some to do. By the way, have you heard anything about Orihime?"

Inoue? What's wrong with her? She also one of my best friend include Tatsuki. But, what Tatsuki talking about?

"What's the matter with her?" I asked.

"Haven't you heard? Everyone at school has," she reply.

"What is it? Will you tell me, please?" I beg her.

"Ok, fine. She is falling in love with Ichigo. Don't you know? She is your classmate, isn't she?"

"You're kidding! I can't belive it's true. As far I know, she's a calm girl. But, how about Ichigo's response?" I asked her.

"Wow…I don't know. Please ask him yourself. Ichigo and you belong to the same volleyball clud, don't you? But, I think he pays no special attention to Orihime. Since… he love somebody else," Tatsuki reply.

"Who is she anyway?" I asked again.

"Well, you'd better ask him yourself. The bell will be ringing soon," she answer hurriedly and ran to her class room.

*****

The break finally ended. One by one, my friends enter the classroom. It was noisy in the classroom. The teacher was absent and there's no special assignment for us.

I back to my chair when Inoue come to me with something with her. I think it's a letter.

"Kuchiki-san, are you going to play volleyball this afternoon?" Inoue ask.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I want to give this letter to Kurosaki-kun. Will you help me give it to him?" Inoue beg me.

"Yes, I will. Believe me. I'm as good as Mr. Postman," I said with smile.

"Thanks a lot for your help, Kuchiki-san."

"No problem."

*****

In the afternoon, I meet Ichigo in the volleyball court. He's smiling when I approach him.

"Yo, Ichigo…." I call him.

"Yes, what's wrong?" he come to me with a smile.

"Here is a letter for you," I said while handing it to him.

"Who is it from?" Ichigo requested.

"Please read it yourself," I said.

"Well, is it from your close friend?"

"Right," I reply shortly.

He look at the letter then to move to me. Ichigo smiling when he look at me. I'm a bit annoyed by his smile.

"Hey…is there something wrong or funny from me?"

"Not really. Let's go. The other has waiting for us," then we go together.

*****

A week has pass when Inoue come to me and asked about her letter.

"How about the letter? I wonder why he hasn't answer it yet," wonder Inoue.

"I'm afraid I don't know. I haven't meet him for a week. But, I promise that I will ask about it as soon as I meet him."

"Thanks, Kuchiki-san."

When I say I will ask it, she look very happy. I also wonder why Ichigo hasn't reply it. It have been one week pass. But, he hasn't reply it yet.

I think I should looking for him and ask it. Maybe he will reply it soon. Hah……all about this make my head hurt, thought Rukia.

*****

One evening ichigo drop by my house to return a book he borrow a few days before. Then, I ask him about the letter.

"Ichigo, have you answer Inoue's letter I give you a few days ago?"

"Sorry, I had no time to write it. I'd rather say, I don't love her, but I do love someone else," he reply.

"May I know who?" my curious side come again.

"Well, you will know everything soon. Sorry, I must be off now. Give my best regards to your parents. See you tomorrow."

"Yes I will. See you."

Then I go to my room in the second floor. When I studying that evening, I find a letter in the book which Ichigo return. I'm really very surprise when I read it……

**Dear Kuchiki Rukia,**

**Thanks a lot of your kindness. But I'm very sorry to let you know that I don't love your friend.**

**If you really want to know the girl who I like the best, her name is KUCHIKI RUKIA, the one who is reading this letter now.**

**Yes, Rukia, I do love you. I have wanted to say it to you directly, but you never give me a chance to do so.**

**Well, I'm waiting for your answer, dear.**

**With love,**

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

Oh my God!! What should I do? Do I like him? Maybe, but how about Inoue? She is my classmate and my good friend. It hurts to know this. Oh no, I will not do it. And tomorrow I will tell him. I must find time to say it.

Ichigo… I don't mean to hurt you. I can't love you. Please don't hate me. Let's be friends till the end of time, but don't love me.

I can't do that, you know. Oh, God, help me explain it to him. I really don't know what I will do if I meet Inoue tomorrow.

*********

**Well, that's my first English fic ever. So, how about it? Do I must continue it or not? That's all base on your review.**

**And, I'm sorry if this story is so short.**

**So, please review. Flames can too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So guys, this is the second chapter from this fic. Well, thanks for everyone that have review this story.**

**I know the first chapter there're a lot of misspell and bad grammar. Well, now enjoy the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

*********

**CHAPTER 2**

*********

**I Don't Mean to Hurt You**

*********

**NORMAL POV**

The day went like normal for everyone, except Rukia. She didn't know what would she said to Inoue about the letter. Also, about the truth that Ichigo do love her, not Inoue.

Rukia sit to her desk, when Inoue came to her. Oh no, Rukia thought.

"So, Kuchiki-san, what Kurosaki-kun say about the letter?" asked Inoue.

"Well, Ichigo say he doesn't have time to reply it because there're to much assignment for him. So, he just say sorry," lied Rukia.

"Ohh… then, Kuchiki-san, can you ask Kurosaki-kun to meet me at the school park? I want to tell him my feeling today," begged Inoue.

What?!! Oh God, what should I do? Today, I really don't want to meet him. But, Inoue is my best friend, thought Rukia.

"Okay, I will ask him. So, just wait in there and I will drag him to you," said Rukia with a smile.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-san," said Inoue and hugged Rukia.

After that, the bell ringing and the first teacher come.

*********

The final lesson finally ended. Time feel went to fast for Rukia. One by one, Rukia classmate had went to their own destination. Until left Rukia alone.

Inoue had went to the school park to wait her 'Kurosaki-kun'. And now, Rukia alone will meet with Ichigo, the one that had confused his feeling to her.

Rukia go to the volleyball court and see Ichigo training with some people. When Rukia see Ichigo's face, Rukia felt her cheeks heat up.

Why I think like this? Because that letter, every time I see Ichigo, my heart will beat faster than before, thought Rukia.

"Hei, Kurosaki. Is that Kuchiki?" one of Ichigo friend said.

Heard someone mentioned Rukia name, Ichigo look back and see Rukia came to the place where they training. Then, Ichigo smiled.

"Umm… Ichigo. Can I talk with you a while?" asked Rukia.

"Sure, why not. Guys, sorry. I have something to deal with," said Ichigo.

"It's okay. Just go ahead. We will continue it tomorrow."

Ichigo nodded and followed Rukia from behind, let her to led him.

"So, Rukia, what you want to talk about? Is it about the letter?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, about that, can you give me some time to think about it?" asked Rukia back without looked at Ichigo.

"It's alright. Is there anything else you want to talk?"

"Yeah, there's one. It's about Inoue. She want to talk with you at the school park now. Well, I don't know what she want to talk about. But, can you meet her for me?"

Both keep silent until Ichigo broke it off.

"Okay, I will go to see her for you. Although, maybe I know what she want to talk about. But, promise me one thing, how about it?"

"W-what…it…is…?"

"Please don't go and wait for me at the school gates. I will come back soon," said Ichigo than took Rukia's hand to his.

Rukia blushed. And Ichigo just smiled to see her cute face when blushed.

"O-okay. I will wait you… But, don't make me wait too long," said Rukia.

"Okay."

Then Ichigo run to the scholl park, left Rukia alone to meet Inoue.

*********

**ICHIGO POV**

Now, I walk to the place where Rukia tell to me. Actually, I really hated to left Rukia alone to meet another girl.

Well, but this all for Rukia. I didn't want to see her sad. So, I just did this for her, not for other.

Then I see Inoue Orihime, sit on the chair near a big tree.

Look like she had waited too long. But, who care. I just do this because Rukia ask it.

Inoue look feel my presence and she look at me. If my thought right, look like she blushed when see me. But, whatever, that's none my business.

"Hai, Inoue. Rukia say you want to talk with me. So, what it is?" I asked her to the point. Then I sit.

"U…umm… it's about …"

"…about the letter, right?" I cut her off. She just nodded and look at me again.

"A-actually, I…I lo-love y-you, Kurosaki-kun," she said with face like tomato and her gaze fell to her shoes.

"…"

"…"

We keep silent. Then, I tell her the truth although it will hurt her much.

"I'm sorry, Inoue. But, I don't love you. Because, I do love someone else," I said with apologetic face.

Then, I heard her soft sob. Look like she a little shocked and now she was crying.

"I'm really sorry, Inoue. But, I hope you can understand it. Actually…"

"Why you make her crying, Ichigo?" suddenly I heard Rukia voice.

Oh God, don't tell me that now she was…

My eyes widened when see Rukia stand behind me with her tiny fist clenched.

"Ru-Rukia…"

"Ku-Kuchiki-san," said Inoue between her sob.

Inoue then run to Rukia, hugged her, then her crying become more when Rukia hugged her back. So, this will happen when someone reject you, I thought.

**END OF ICHIGO POV**

*********

**NORMAL POV**

Not long after it, Inoue had stopped crying. Then, Rukia gaze back to Ichigo again.

"Why you reject her, Ichigo? Don't you know that she really love you?" said Rukia with a little angry.

"It's alright, Kuchiki-san. I understand Kurosaki-kun feeling. I don't want to force his feeling," said Inoue.

"…" Ichigo just stayed silent.

"If Kurosaki-kun do love someone else, can I know who is she?" asked Inoue.

Both Ichigo and Rukia eyes went widened when Inoue ask it.

"It's no matter for us who he love, Inoue. Let us go home, Nii-sama will angry at me if I come home late," but Inoue hold Rukia wrist, not let her go.

"Please, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun. This is my last wish from you," begged Inoue.

Oh God!! What happen if Ichigo tell the truth?! Please Ichigo, don't tell her, thought Rukia.

"Alright, if you want to know I will tell you. Actually, Inoue, someone that I love is the one that standing beside you right now."

Now, this time, Inoue eyes that went wide. Rukia just look to another place, so Inoue won't look at her red face. Then, Inoue smiled.

"Then, Kuchiki-san, why don't you accept it?" Inoue words make Rukia looked back at her friend face then Rukia smiled back.

"But, Inoue, is it alright? I mean you…"

"Yeah, it's okay. We are best friend, aren't we? So, I want to see you happy too, Kuchiki-san."

Inoue then pushed Rukia to Ichigo, make Rukia almost fell to the ground. Luckily, Ichigo catch Rukia before she fell down.

They looked at each other then both blushed because their position right now. Rukia looked back at Inoue and see Inoue walk to the school gates.

Inoue left the two lovers alone before said 'good luck' to Rukia which Rukia reply with a smiled.

"So, Rukia, will you answer it now?" asked Ichigo with a smirk in his face.

"Well, I think I'm in love with you, Kurosaki Ichigo," said Rukia with a smiled.

"I'm too, Kuchiki Rukia."

Then, before they know it, their face became nearer and nearer until they lips meet, to show it how much their love each other.

*********

**And, that it is, the second chapter. I know, maybe there still to much bad grammer in this story. So, please review so I can know what my failed.**

**Also thanks for everyone that have review the first chapter. I really happy when this first English story got review from you all. Once again, I say thank you very much.**

**Last words from me, PLEASE REVIEW^^**


End file.
